1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an in-sink dishwasher for automatically washing household dishes without requiring the physical space of a built-in automatic dishwasher. The invention further relates to an in-sink dishwasher in combination with a cutting board adapted for mounting to a lid of the in-sink dishwasher to prevent the relative movement between the cutting board and the in-sink dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-sink dishwashers use the bowl of a sink to form part of the dishwasher housing that defines a portion of the wash chamber, with the open top of the bowl providing access to the bowl. A liquid recirculation system effects the spraying of a wash liquid throughout the bowl to clean any dishes placed within the wash chamber. A lid covers the open top of the bowl when the in-sink dishwasher is being used to prevent the splashing or spraying of the recirculating wash liquid out of the open top of the bowl.
It is anticipated that users of in-sink dishwashers will use the lid as an extension of the countertop surrounding the sink when the lid is in the closed position. It is further anticipated that the user will place objects on the lid as part of the normal meal preparation process. One such anticipated object is a cutting board for use in cutting food items as part of meal preparation.
For accuracy in cutting and to reduce spillage of items on the cutting board, it is desirable to limit the relative movement between the cutting board and the lid.
The invention relates to a dish-cleaning appliance comprising a sink having a bowl with an open top for providing access to the bowl. A rack for holding dishes and the like is received within the bowl. A liquid recirculation system sprays liquid onto the dish rack to effect the cleaning of any dishes on the rack. The lid is mounted to the sink and is movable to selectively cover the open top of the bowl. A cutting board is positioned on top of the lid and a releasable coupling secures the cutting board to the lid to substantially prevent the relative movement between the cutting board and the lid.
The releasable coupling may comprises a first interactive element on the lid and a second interactive element on the cutting board. The first and second interactive elements interact to substantially prevent the movement of the cutting board relative to the lid. The first interactive element can be one of a projection and a recess and the second interactive element can be the other of the projection and the recess. The projection is sized to be received within the recess to substantially prevent the movement of the cutting board relative to the lid.
In one embodiment, the projection extends from a lower surface of the cutting board and the recess is formed in an upper surface of the lid. The projection can comprise multiple projections. Correspondingly, the recess can comprise multiple recesses. The recess preferably lies entirely within the perimeter of the lid. The first interacting element can also comprise a recess formed in an upper surface of the lid and the second interacting element can comprise multiple spaced feet extending from a lower surface of the cutting board and received within the recess. The recess comprises a peripheral side wall and the feet are located on the cutting board such that the feet abut the peripheral side wall when the feet are received within the recess. The recess peripheral side wall is beveled and at least one of the feet has an angled side wall that complements the bevel of the peripheral side wall. The feet preferably have a height such that the feet touch a lower surface of the recess when the feet are received within the recess. The feet height is also such that the lower surface of the cutting board lies above the lid. The sink can comprise a second bowl that is spaced from the first bowl. The cutting board can be sized such that a portion of the cutting board spans the area separating the first and second bowls. The portion of the cutting board spanning the first and second bowls may have an edge that is substantially coplanar with a portion of a side wall of the second bowl adjacent the first bowl.
The cutting board can be made from a variety of materials, such as wood, plastic, and stone.